familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
New Madrid County, Missouri
New Madrid County (pronounced New MA-drid, short a as in "mad") is a county located in the U.S. state of Missouri. The county was organized in 1812 and named for the district located in the region during Spanish rule, Nuevo Madrid, after Madrid, Spain. As of 2000, the population was 19,760. Its county seat is New Madrid6. History A series of over one thousand earthquakes struck in the area in the early 19th Century. The New Madrid Earthquake was the strongest earthquake in the contiguous United States, and may have registered 8.0 on the Richter Scale. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,808 km² (698 sq mi). 1,756 km² (678 sq mi) of it is land and 52 km² (20 sq mi) of it (2.87%) is water. Adjacent counties *Scott County (north) *Mississippi County (northeast) *Fulton County (east) *Lake County (southeast) *Pemiscot County (south) *Dunklin County (southwest) *Stoddard County (northwest) Major highways *Interstate 55 *U.S. Route 61 *U.S. Route 62 *Missouri Route 153 *Missouri Route 162 Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 19,760 people, 7,824 households, and 5,508 families residing in the county. The population density was 11/km² (29/sq mi). There were 8,600 housing units at an average density of 5/km² (13/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 83.21% White, 15.36% Black or African American, 0.19% Native American, 0.14% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.32% from other races, and 0.78% from two or more races. 0.93% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 32.4% were of American, 10.3% Irish, 8.8% English and 8.7% German ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 7,824 households out of which 32.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.00% were married couples living together, 14.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.60% were non-families. 26.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 26.40% under the age of 18, 8.50% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 15.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 92.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,826, and the median income for a family was $32,462. Males had a median income of $28,408 versus $19,186 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,204. About 18.60% of families and 22.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 31.40% of those under age 18 and 19.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns See also *New Madrid Seismic Zone ---- Category:Counties of Missouri Category:New Madrid County, Missouri